The Newbies
by Falcrow-42
Summary: Set in between the 5 years of the first and second season. When Batman sends Kid Flash and Robin to check out some possible new recruits, you won't believe who they find. With some old and new friends (as well as villains) tagging along for the ride, we're in for a good story. Kid Flash X Jinx Robin X OC M'gann X Super Boy rated K for average dating relationships. Nothing graphic.


**OK! Firstly, I am not trying to abandon my other story, just have writer's block the size of an elephant! IT SUCKS~~~~ SO! To try and help, I started watching YJ! I watched the first season and watched the FIRST episode of the second and instantly hated it. Like flames everywhere wanting to do the black sacrament so I can hire people to kill it. For cereal. I decided to do the only rational thing. WRITE A FANFICTION ABOUT THE 5 YEARS INBETWEEN~~~~~~~~~ amazing, yet done :D I will also have my OC that I came up with :3 so I hope you guys like this, and as always, R&R! **(thinking) "speaking" "YELLING" _Telepathic. _You get the point.

**P.S. Sorry if this kinda sucks, cuz I gonna mesh in some Teen Titans… Ex. KF and Robin left the Teen Titians to continue work with their mentors… oh gosh this is gonna be weird. And a little OCCish… maybe. I DON'T KNOW. It might.**

**Also, I CLEARLY don't own any of these wonderful characters, DC does, but I DO own my OC, Sparrow.**

_At the cave, January 4, three days after the last episode in season 1._

M'gann and Super Boy are sitting in the garage "talking." Rocket, Aqualad, Robin, and Artemis all are discussing new tactics and strategies. Kid Flash is practicing basics with Black Canary. Zatanna was trying new spells and perfecting old ones. Average day at the cave, really. You know, until Batman came up on the screen and told Robin and Kid Flash to check out some new heroes that had come to the League's attention. Everyone in the room looked at one another, the league usually handled looking into new heroes.

_Robin's POV_

(Why aren't we searching for the missing 15 hours?)

"FINALLY! A reason to stretch my legs! So were we headed?" Kid Flash asks while popping his back. "Coordinates are loading. I want you two to be fast and careful, we don't know what they are capable of." Batman replied with his normal drawl. "Why isn't the league handling this?" I ask. "We're spread out at the moment, and those of us who aren't in the field are looking for the missing 15 hours. We decided it was time you looked into you're possible team mates for a change as well." (I guess their there's a first time for everything.) "all right, we're on it." I say.

The video chat closes and Kid Flash and I head to the garage. Without a word, we both hope on our motorcycles and head out. I'm leading the way, Kid not very far behind.

Kid asks through the speakers in the helmets, "So, who do you think it is?" "Bats said they we knew, so I have no idea. Got any ideas?" I reply. "Maybe we got a hot head. We don't have anyone with fire powers yet, so the league would notice them pretty quick." I smile and say, "The league notices every one quick. But a new kind of mission, I'm whelmed."

I hear Kid laugh over the transmission and we talk about Kid's other theories on who we were finding. Neither of us were expecting who we found. First we heard a scream, and a car crash. We hurried ahead to find if anyone was hurt. We found the accident at an intersection, and there were two people who were standing on top of a city bus, trying to get the people out. As we got closer to the wreck, I could see they were both girls. I looked for what had caused the wreck. It wasn't hard to miss. It picked up a nearby car and through it at the two girls on the bus. A Pink flash flew through the air and the car split in two, missing them both completely.

Kid gasped.

"Robin. I think I know who she is." "Care to enlighten me?" I say with extreme sarcasm. Apparently, Kid didn't catch it, because he said, "You'll see."

We pulled up to the wreckage. "Wanna lend them a hand?" I say, pulling a couple of my batarang from my belt. "Of course." Kid says, posing to run. "Well, let's see whose butt we're kicking." I say before vanishing, laughing the whole time as I make my way to a better vantage point.

Kid runs up to the huge thing that threw the car. In the background I hear an explosion, I turn and see the two figures have started to get the civilians out of the bus. I jump from my vantage point (a convenient tree) on to the mass. I'm surprised to find rock. Specifically, concrete. I jam one of my freezing batarangs into its neck, then jump off to help Kid, who was madly dodging its crashing fist. I get my first real look at it. Under the street lights, my eyes widen.

Cinderblock.

"How'd he get out of Jump City?" I ask, tossing a couple of exploding batarangs. "How am I supposed to know? I left like 2 days after you did! And I made sure every villain was secure! Even left Cyborge in charge." Kid said, with a couple of kicks to the face for cinderblock.

He didn't do much damage, but it kept him focused on him, instead of me. I through a couple more freezing batarangs. Cinderblock became completely immobile from the waist up, with his head unfrozen. I high-fived Kid before turning to the two behind us. They had gotten all of the civilians out of harm's way. Before I could blink. Something went whizzing over my head. I turned to fallow it with my gaze. Something was stuck to Cinderblockes forehead. It flash a couple of times before exploding in a small cloud of green gas. Cinderblock fell over. Stiff as a board.

"Cool."

**Any guesses? I think it's kinda obvious. But it might just be because I'm writing it. I already know who they are.**


End file.
